<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission by IamLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321328">Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLuna/pseuds/IamLuna'>IamLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Naruto takes care of Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLuna/pseuds/IamLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a mission and chats with Naruto </p><p>Self-indulgent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing a fic though. Constructive criticism is welcomed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missions are exhausting. It was all that Sasuke thought as he made his way to the gate of Konoha. It had started out simple, just a simple get in get out type of mission.</p><p>Then again he should have expected it to be more than that when the mission itself was an assassination. Finally getting past the gates, he heads towards the Hokage tower. He dreaded the idea of spending too much time giving his report on the mission.</p><p> Even if he’d like to just lay down and sleep for days, he still had to report to his Hokage. Entering through the window, something he started doing ‘cause of Kakashi-sensei, he notices a lone figure sitting at the desk hunched over. </p><p>Looking up the figures face lights up. “Sasuke!” Naruto jumps up looking equally as exhausted. Huffing, he takes off the Anbu mask and greets him in return with a small smile” Naruto, you look like shit” Naruto huffs, rolling his eyes.”And you look so much better.” He says, voice filled with sarcasm. “Well, I have always been the good looking one” Sasuke retorts, having gotten used to the easy banter between them. </p><p>In truth, Naruto had grown to be very beautiful. His hair golden in color and long, having grown his hair like his senseis and father, eyes were brighter than before and a lean lithe body, he wasn’t the same as he had been as a child. “Yeah yeah, anyways I’ll take a break so let’s go eat something” He starters bouncing in place, eager to get moving instead of doing paperwork. “You’re always hungry” </p><p>But, nonetheless, Sasuke turns and starts heading out through the window pausing to wait for Naruto. As they head down the streets of Konoha people call out greetings. Mostly towards Naruto, but he doesn’t mind. Making their way to Ichiraku, like always, they settle in and order. Not that he was hungry but the last time he said he wasn’t hungry Naruto force-fed him. </p><p>Then again he hadn’t eaten anything in the last day or so….the point was that he learned not to deny care from Naruto. All in all the day wasn’t going as bad as he thought. After parting ways he heads to his apartment and settles down ready to sleep for days if possible. Seeing Naruto had helped him recover some energy so he was thankful. Closing his eyes he went to sleep without any nightmares in a long long time.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>